Stone Cold
by StallingJanice
Summary: After Edward left her in the forest, three hundreds year later he returns to find Bella's still alive, does she want him back?
1. The New Guy's Staring

**Hey Guys.  
Thanks for reading my stories.  
I know there not fantastic but i enjoy writing them :)  
Please Review and tell me if theres a certain something you want me to do for the story line?**

**Thanks again..  
Janice.**

* * *

"OH MY GOD GUYS! Did you hear about the new family that just moved into town?" Gemma screamed. Everyone turned there heads towards her and I saw Mark shake his head with a small smile on his face. He had probably heard this story at least once already.

"Apparently, they are proper freaks but there proper beautiful!" Gemma carried on. I chuckled softly.

It was so like Gemma to pick out the 'important' details first. She reminded me so much of Jessica sometimes, she even had the same button nose that Jessica used to have.

"They are all adopted aswell." She whispered.

I dropped my fork onto the cafeteria dinner table and everyone turned there heads to look at me.

It had to be a coincidence didn't it?

Loads of adopted kids were extremely beautiful and didn't get along so well with people.

"Wh-What are their names?" I asked as everything went quiet. Ian's mouth dropped open as he heard me speak out loud on the lunch table for the first time.

"Well the foster mom and dad are really strange names, something like Esme and Carlisle but I don't remember much to be honest!" She spoke, as quick as she could. I pushed my lunch tray of untouched food away and got up from the table.

"I'm going for some air, see you guys after school." I said as I started to walk towards the cafeteria doors.

"Hey Bella; Wait Up!" I heard Adriana call. I thanked Jesus it was Adriana. It was amazing how much Adriana was like Angela. She had the same big eyes and the same caring personality that Angela use to have.

I missed Angela.

And Jessica.

Ans to be perfectly honest, I missed Mike as well.

As I stopped walking so Adriana could catch up, I tried to shake the thought of the Cullen's moving back to Forks.

"What's up?" Adriana spoke breathlessly after running after me.

"I'm not feeling to good." I lied. "I think I might go home."

She nodded her head in understanding.

"Ok Hun. See you tomorrow yeah?" She asked, as she started turning to walk back into the cafeteria. I nodded my head in agreement and took a deep breath.

This

couldn't

be

happening..

The water from the shower always helped me to relax.

Even as a human it had managed to somehow take all my troubles away from me and right now it did the same thing.

As I stepped out the shower I noticed the towel was missing.

I heard a low chuckle from behind me and rolled my eyes.

Jacob came from behind me and snaked his arms around my waist.

"Hello Beautiful" He whispered into my ear.

My breathing hitched a little and then I swung round and gave let his lips touch mine for the faintest second as I grabbed my towel from his hand.

"I need to get ready for school babe." I answered as I started walking into my room.

I grabbed my purple V neck top and my black mini shorts.

I put them on and bent over to dry my hair.

"Oh My Word!" I heard Jacob say as he came up behind me.

I started laughing and straightened myself up, my hair being dried already.

"See you later honey." I whispered as I gave Jacob a quick peck on the cheek.

I got into my car and drove to school, dreading what I knew was coming.

As I drove into the parking lot I noticed a scarily familiar silver Volvo, in the same place it had been three hundred years ago.

"Hey Bella." Mark called as he snaked him arm around my waist.

Sometimes I thought mark just forgot I was in a relationship.

I twisted out of his arm and grabbed my books, slamming the door to my car shut.

I was already running late.

The first three lessons went slower then I ever remembered lessons going.

I sat down at the lunch table with no food, just water.

"Bella! You feeling any better today?" Adriana asked as she pulled out the seat next to me and sat down.

I nodded and looked down at the bottle lid, rolling it around in my hands.

I got the feeling I was being watched.

As I lifted my head up to see who was watching me, my attention was taken directly to the table opposite where there sat an exquisite family. They were pale white – like me.

They were all terrible beautiful – like I was now.

They all had a tray of untouched food – like I did usually.

As I stared I realised Gemma shrugging my shoulder violently.

"Bella? Bella? The new kid Edward is staring at you!" She giggled.

I returned my attention to the beautiful family opposite and sure enough Edward Cullen was staring directly into my eyes.

As I closed my eyes slowly and turned my head away from their table.

I heard a silent gasp come from the lips that had once been my shelter.


	2. Biology

**Thank you for all your amazing reviews on the first chapter.  
I hope this chapter can be just as good, or even better then the last.  
Enjoy reading it.  
Janice xox**

* * *

Biology. Was. Going. To. Be. Hell.

I could always skip it? As I thought about truanting off Biology I got a terrible sense of Deja vu. It was like the first day of my time at Forks all over again. I wouldn't let him intimidate me again. I walked to my classroom confidently and let out a huge breath of relief as I saw Mark sitting in the space next to my assigned seat. I walked over and placed my books down.

"Hey Bella, how's it hanging?" He said comfortably. I sat down next to him and we started to talk about nothing special. I heard his light footsteps come through the biology door and I focused on keeping my head and eyes facing towards Mark.

"Mark, get back in your seat!" Mr Quise shouted as he walked in after "the" new student. I looked around the room and realised my table had the only spare seat.

Great.

_He_ made his way over to my desk and placed his books down. As he sat down his eyes focused on my face. I concentrated on keeping my attention to the front of the class. After ten minutes of an introduction to the lesson, Mr Quise handed us each a worksheet and told us to complete it. I took a pen from out of my case and wrote my name.

"Bella?" Edward whispered. I replied with a soft hum, making sure not to take my eyes off my work. I didn't want to see the emotion in his eyes.

"How is this happening?" He whispered a little quieter then necessary. I shrugged my shoulders, not really trusting my voice to give a proper reply. It clicked in that he was probably asking how I was still alive. Once he realised I wasn't going to talk to him directly he gave up trying. After forty five minutes of his stares the bell rang and I packed my things away and got up from the desk.

"Hey Bella, I'll walk you to zoology, yeah?" Mark called from across the classroom. I nodded and placed a little smile on my face so Mark wouldn't ask questions.

Edward's whole body stiffened. I glanced up at his face and there was anger in his eyes. A very faint rumble came from his chest, a human wouldn't have been able to hear it. I shook my head slightly, enough for him to see.

"We can talk later, at the end of the day?" I spoke in a hushed tone as Mark took my arm and we walked to zoology.

"Hey, looks like the new kids got the hots for you already Bella, but who can blame him with what your wearing." Mark said as he ran his hand over my behind. I slapped his hand away and he reined it in. I realised I must have hit it a little hard.

"Ouch, feisty." Mark chuckled as we got to the zoology room. He turned around and started towards the gym. How I loved not having gym any more. That hour dragged by. Seconds seemed like minutes and minutes seemed like hours. As the bell went I rushed to get out the door. Hopefully I could sneak past Edward, that way I wouldn't have to talk to- He was waiting by my car.

Fantastic.

I took a deep, un-needed breath and walked over to my car.

"Get in!" I shouted as I walked round to the drivers side. Edward opened the passengers side door and climbed in at human speed. I pressed the bridge of my nose with my two fingers and took another deep breath.

"Right, what would you like to know?" It sounded more confident then I felt.

"Bella.. how are you here? Who changed you? Why did you never come to fine me? Us? Who are you staying with? How long have you been a.. a va.. like this?" He spoke quickly. I took a second to myself and started.

"Edward, first things first; I need you to know that, I don't know who changed me. I was in the meadow about a week after you first.. after you left me and I was attacked. I was right near death but the were-- _pack_ saved me. That's why I'm still alive." I whispered. If it were possible to, I would have had tears in my eyes. "I'm staying with Jacob Black, a good friend of mine." I finished. After a couple minutes silence he opened his mouth to speak..

"But.. why did you never come to find us Bella?" He asked, looking directly into my eyes.

"BECAUSE!" I shouted. "YOU DIDN'T WANT ME. WHY WOULD I WASTE MY TIME LOOKING FOR SOMEONE WHO DOESN'T WANT ME?" I didn't understand why I was shouting. I just was. It felt natural to shout. I had never spoke about this to anyone because it upset me, and it hurt but now, talking about it to Edward just made me angry.

"I always wanted you, I will always want you." He whispered as he opened the car door and stepped outside. As the car door closed, I turned on the engine and drove out of the parking lot as quickly as I could. Only a small part of me was aware that everyone had watch Edward get in and out my car. An even smaller part of me was aware that that news might get to Jacob. I drove towards my old home.

Charlie had died shortly after I was changed. I bought the house so nobody else could live in it and take away the memories it provided for me.

As I parked outside and got out my key I heard a small rustle coming from the tree's. I turned around to see if I could see what it was as someone came bounding towards me and threw there arms around my shoulders, squeezing me into a hug.

"Alice?" I whispered. I felt myself grin as I threw my arms around her in return.

"I have missed you so much Bells." She said as she let go and took a step back. She looked me over and a surprised look covered her face. "Looks like you don't need me to help you with your fashion any more. Look who got incredibly sexy!" She said in a jokey, husky voice as she ran her hand up my thigh. We both fell into a fit of giggles as I opened the front door.

"So.. tell me everything!" She spoke as we walked into the lounge. We fell onto the beanbags I had replaced the couch with.

"About.." I motioned her to explain.

"You and Edward silly!" My face fell into the emotionless state again.

"There's nothing to tell." I said. Well, it wasn't a whole lie. It just wasn't all true.

"Fine, if you don't want to talk about that, you need to tell me EVERY SINGLE DETAIL about your power. Invisibility? That's so cool!" She screeched. I chuckled and got up to demonstrate.


	3. Falling Into Place

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews I have been getting for this story.  
I hope your enjoying it.  
Please review this chapter.  
I hope you enjoy it as much as you have the previous chapters :)  
Janice xox**

* * *

Turning invisible was a bit like wearing a towel around a spa. You know nobody will look at you but your paranoid anyway. It was amazing though knowing you could sneak up on pretty much anybody. So far, Alice was the only person I couldn't sneak up on.

Stupid physic.

After three hours of showing talking about anything and everything Alice sighed.

"Bella... do you still love Edward?" She asked quietly. I looked into her eyes and saw sorrow. Not being part of that family any more hurt me. I wasn't Alice's sister any more. I thought about it.

Did I still love Edward?

As I thought about the question it took me back to all the times when we had just sat and talked. When we would go to _our_ meadow and lay there for hours, not having to say anything because we already knew everything. When he would lay with me until I fell asleep, humming me lullabies. Most of the memories were fuzzy, they had faded slightly over time but I could still remember what had happened. The most memorable was the last memory I had before I was turned. Edward leaving me alone in the forest. Walking away from me when I needed him, but my brain quickly pushed that memory away. It shielded itself from that memory, because that memory was painful.

"I thought so." She whispered. I looked up towards her and realised if vampires could cry, me and Alice would both be sobbing now. I hugged her tightly and whispered in her ear silently.

"So much."

She pulled away and looked me directly in the eyes.

"Bella? Why are you with Jacob?" She asked in honestly curiosity and confusion. I had never told this story to anybody before either.

"When I was first bitten, Jacob and his fri-_family_ were the only ones there to save me. After I was turned Jacob stayed with me even though we were natural enemies. He explained I couldn't go back to Charlie and I agreed I would stay with him. After a while things just seemed to happen. He told me he had fallen in love with me, I never told him I loved him, I think he just assumed it. I didn't want to hurt him, so I just kind of.. went along with it." I answered honestly. I looked at her to see her expression. It was a look of confusion again and then disgust.

"PLEASE TELL ME YOU HAVENT DONE... YOU KNOW.." She said in a disgusted voice. I shook my head. "Of course not." I chuckled. She wiped her head and muttered the word "phew" under her breath. Alice put her hand on my shoulder and I knew she was going to ask something bad. I wasn't sure what; but I knew it wasn't going to be good.

"When did your dad pass away?" She whispered. Another question I hadn't answered before.

"Well.. about three months after I was changed. He was working and there was a bunch of shootings in Port Angeles. I didn't believe Jacob when he told me, nothing bad ever happens in Forks but it did, and Charlie just happened to be there. They had him all tubed up in the hospital and I had to sneak in to see him, everyone thought I ad moved. When he saw me, tears came to his eyes." I stopped and looked into the distance remembering every little detail. "He said my name softly and reached out for my hand, when I took it I could feel how weak he had become. He whispered he loved me and that he was sorry for not being there. I saw there for an hour with him before the machines started to beep. I told him I would be waiting for him when they were finished, I quickly rushed out the window, but he never came back." I whispered. Alice had her hand over her mouth and looked horrified. I shook my head motioning her not to say anything and not to apologise.

"How is everyone then?" I asked in a lighter tone. Alice cleared her throat and told me how everyone was. Rosalie and Emmett had recently got married, _again_. Since my birthday Jasper had been trying harder to control himself and he hadn't slipped up once since. Carlisle and Esme were good. After another hour of talking it was getting late. Alice had to get home to see Jasper.

"See you at school." She said as she left the house.

After she left I sunk back onto the beanbag, and thought of everyone who meant something to me.

Jacob – of course he meant something. He had been there through every bad time I had had in the past three hundred years. There was something missing though with him.

Alice – After three hundred years, when she came back, I realised just how much I had missed her. I didn't want to lose her again.

Leah – We hadn't had the best start but she was like my best friend. We knew everything about each other and she hated vampires and then there was..

Edward – He popped up after three hundred years and the feelings came back to life. Before he had left he meant everything to me. As much as I hated to admit it, nothing had changed. I would still risk my life to save him if it ever came to it.

I shook my head and stood up

"Why didn't you come home?" Jacob called from the doorway. I took a step back in shock.

"Jesus Jake, you scared me!" I shouted. He chuckled softly and came over to me, he started to bend down to kiss me but I motioned for him to stop.

"We need to talk." I whispered looking away from his face; afraid to see his reaction.

Hurt?

Anger?

Confusion?

"Ok babe, what's up?" He asked coolly as he sunk into the beanbag chair. I looked towards him and he looked calm. He looked fine.

"The Cullens came back into town today and th-"

"I know." He cut me off. I shook my head slightly. "OK.. well the thing is, I was talking to Alice an-"

"I know." He cut me off again. I took a deep breath and started for the third time. "You see, me and Edward have this, like, connection thing and wel-"

"I know."

"I KNOW YOU KNOW NOW LISTEN!" I bellowed. I had never shouted at Jacob before. For the whole three hundred years we had been together I had never shouted at him. He looked at me in surprised and then chuckled motioning me with his hand to carry on.

"I love him Jake." I whispered, looking away from his face again.

"No you don't, you just think you do." He replied in a serious voice I had never heard him use before. I looked up towards him but his face gave nothing away.

"Jacob, I'm sorry.. I think I have always loved him; that's why nothing had ever happened between us." I spoke honestly. He shook his head and anger crossed his face.

"I'm going to leave before I do something stupid, if you don't come home within the next hour, your not welcome any more. You become just like them, not allowed over the barrier line. Understand?" He hissed. My mouth fell open in surprise, I nodded slowly.

"Good! I hope you make the right decision Bella. I love you. I have been here for you all this time. He left you once, he could do it again. Don't think he's changed." With that Jacob kissed the top of my head and he walked out the front door. My mouth was still hung open.

I ran out the front door and headed for the Cullen's house.

As I reached the front door Alice was in the doorway with a huge grin on her face.

"Bella." She nodded as she let me pass her.

I ran straight towards Edwards room silently and the door was open. I tip toed towards the doorway and he was in there reading. I used my power, he wouldn't be able to hear me or see me. I walked over to him and stood opposite him. He looked up as if he had heard my footsteps but after a quick scan of the room, returned to his reading again. I grabbed the book from his hand and turned off my power.

He leapt up from his couch and I quickly put my finger to his lips before he could say anything.

"Edward Cullen, I love you!"I whispered as I leant in a kissed his lips. An electric current passed through me, like nothing I had ever felt before. I pulled away and stared into his eyes. He put his hands on the small of my back and we stood there just holding each other; knowing everything was falling into place.

* * *

**Should I end it there?  
It's up to you guys on this one :)**


	4. Memories?

**Hey guys.  
Thanks for all the amazing reviews i have been getting for this story.  
**

**This chapter is kinda different..  
ITS IN JACOBS POINT OF VIEW ;D**

* * *

I paced backwards and forwards, staring at the clock. I ran home in less then ten minutes and now I had fifty minutes to wait and see if she came home to me.

If not, _he_ would pay.

They all would.

I carried on pacing but the hands to the clock seemed to move minuscule amounts and I felt like I was going out of my mind. Taking one quick glance at the clock – fourty seven minutes left – I got up and went into the kitchen, taking out yesterdays dinner of pizza. I took a slice out of the box and shoved it into my mouth, chewing as slow as I could. Once I had finished that slice I went back into the living room and checked the clock again – fourty four minutes -

This went on until the time came to half an hour left. I sat down and rested my chin in my hands. I stared into the distance and just.. remembered..

"_JACOB?!" Bella cried as I chucked a snow ball at the back of her head. I ran up to her, making sure she wasn't angry or upset, but she just chuckled and threw one directly in my face.  
__Bella had grown used to the wet weather and had seemingly started to enjoy it instead of despising it. Suddenly she disappeared.  
_"_Bella, that's cheating!!" I called out. A snowball flew to the back of my head and I turned round to see nobody there. I groaned and held my breath, trying to hear her footsteps. I couldn't hear anything. I turned around slightly and a snowball was thrown into my face. Again. She reappeared and we bothed chuckled falling down into the snow. I took her hand and intertwined our fingers. _

I shook my head. I needed a different memory to focus on, glancing at the clock; still twenty minutes left until she had to be back.

_I was running with the pack. There was a vampire up north who had just killed a fisherman. It was a newborn. The attack was very quick and the newborn was ripped apart before we had really, even started. We steadily ran back to our houses as we got closer I was knocked down.  
_"_Your like my own personal teddy bear." She grinned as she locked her fingers into my fur. I licked her face and was surprised that I could no longer smell her. It didn't burn to breath near her any more. We lied there for about an hour before my stomach rumbled, she giggled and got up, turning around and putting her hand over her eyes, so I could gracefully change back into my human form and put my pants back on. Once I was done, I took her hand and we started walking back towards the house. _

Another memory leading to Bella. It was like my life was nothing without her. Only ten more minutes until I could see how she truly felt.

_We were at a funeral. Charlie's funeral. I turned to Bella to see no tears down her cheeks. She couldn't cry, her face looked serious and calm. She hid behind her black netted veil as Charlie was lowered into the ground.  
_"_It is a well known fact that all Charlie wanted at his funeral when he died was his daughter to be there and be proud to call herself a Swan, unfortunately Isabella Swan has been missing for three months but I'm sure wherever she is, she is missing him and she IS proud to call herself a swan." I looked back at Bella and she gulped.  
__As everyone started leaving Bella stayed glued to the spot. She slowly walked over to the place her father lay, six feet under and then she suddenly broke out into erratic, tearless sobs.  
_"_Oh daddy. I'm sorry, I am so proud to call myself a Swan. I know you have not left me, i'm sure you are watching over me now. Are you proud of me daddy? Are you proud of what I have become? It wasn't my choice, I didn't have it picked for me but I have tried to choose the best path, are you proud?.." Bella carried on whispering to the man laying in the ground as I walked away slightly, just out of hearing distance. I didn't want to hear her break down. About ten minutes later she walked over to me, I took her hand and walked her back to the black limousine that waited for us both._

NO. Why was it that every memory I had lead to Bella? I sat there and glanced at the clock. She had two and a half minutes left. Did I really believe she was going to burst through that door?

I thought about the memories and realised that through everything that had happened there was only one thing in common with those three memories.

I was always the one to grab her hand. She never grabbed mine.

I thought about it some more and drew in a deep breath as my mind lead me to another memory..

_The beach was warm and peaceful. We sat there for hours just staring into the distance talking about nothing important, just.. getting to know each other inside out. I lay back and stared into the sky, watching the clouds forming different, magical shapes. She lied down next to me and I turned to face her.  
_"_Bella?" I whispered, waiting for her head to turn. As it did the sun caught her eyes and they shone beautifully. I loved how her skin sparkled but when we were on the beach where anybody could turn up she had to use her powers slightly. Making sure her skin wasn't shining in every direction. I stared into her eyes, searching for her soul.  
_"_Mm-hmm?" She asked, waiting for what I had to say. I took a deep breath and opened my mouth..  
_"_I'm in love with you. I love you!" I whispered. I was about to lean in to touch our lips as her hand flew to her lips. She drew in a huge breath and shook her head.  
_"_Jake?" She asked. I turned my head back to the clouds. She snuggled up next to me and I placed my arm round her shoulders.  
_  
Damn. At the time I had been so sure she didn't need to tell me she loved me. It was obvious but right now, I wasn't too sure. She had seven seconds to come through that door otherwise I hoped I never had to see her again. I watched the second hand on the clock slowly tick down.

Five seconds.

Four seconds.

Three seconds.

Two seconds.

One second.

She wasn't coming back. My eyes glazed over and I sat there, thinking about what to do.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think.  
I think i might have one more chapter to this story and then it might end.  
Love you all.**


End file.
